My Lady Inquisitor
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: Drabbles of Cullen and Fem!Inquisitor- Artemis Trevelyan


" _A noble from the Free Marches, a beauty none the less,"_ Cullen thought to himself as he watched the dark haired woman lean on to the war table.

"Leliana, what does your men see at the Fallow Mire?" her voice normally soft spoken came out strong and firm.

Who knew a petite woman could have so much power in her voice.

"An Avvarian leader, Hand of Koth, wishes to challenge you to a duel to release our captured soldiers stationed there," Leliana said.

"His reasoning is quite silly,"

"Ridiculous at the most," Cassandra commented.

"You're joking right?" Cullen commented.

The thought of the petite woman fighting a large dirty barbarian over the belief of their gods was nonsense. Utter nonsense.

"To fight a Avvar leader to the death is nonsense. The Inquisition has more important issues to deal with instead of this," Cullen continued.

"If Lady Trevelyan wishes I can reach out to the Earl near the Fallow Mire to deal with this….issue," Josephine spoke up.

"No I'll do it. What does the Inquisition look like to have someone else deal with an issue like this?" Lady Trevelyan replied.

"Are you mad?" Cullen spoke up, all eyes were on him.

"Do you really think you can take on an Avvar single handedly?" Cullen asked appalled.

"You underestimate me Knight Commander Cullen. I am in my 'trade' for a reason," Trevelyan replied

"You do not have to worry Cullen, I will make sure that she survives," Cassandra commented.

"No worries Cullen," Leliana spoke up.

"ahem...right," Cullen replied as he shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Of course," Josephine replied.

"In the meantime...these other points here...Cullen,"

Cullen immediately turned his attention from the woman and to the points where she pointed. He had to admit the woman was more than skilled in planning than her appearance led everyone to believe.

"Yes?"

"I need you to make sure those watch towers are built. Giving the people of the Hinterlands a sense of security and to boost the spread of the Inquisition. Also If this goes well, Stable Master Dennet will send steeds to the Inquisition," she started.

"Understood," Cullen replied.

"Leliana,"

Cullen listened as Lady Trevelyan seemingly quickly gave orders to his comrades, taking note of how she nipped at her bottom lip before making a decision, how her hair was normally braided into one ponytail pulled to the back, her hair now was free and loose. He watched as her golden hazel eyes darted back and forth on the pawns located on the map nailed to the table

"Alright. Cassandra, Solas, Varric and I will venture to the Fallow Mire to rescue our soldiers and then to the Storm Coast to meet with this Iron Bull from the Chargers,"

"Understood,"

As Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine began to leave the War room, Cullen stayed after attempting to take his mind off of Trevelyan, looking at the pawns on the table didn't help as much as he thought it would.

"Knight...I suppose it is Commander Cullen correct?"

Cullen looked up at the woman slightly surprised.

"I apologize did I startle you?" she asked

"A bit. I thought you may have left with the others," Cullen said as he began to move markers as if planning out an attack on some unknown enemy.

"Apologies. I wanted to know how were the soldiers? I know we pushed through the front, I just wanted to make sure that the troops were doing well before I set off," she began.

"They are holding up well. I am proud of them," Cullen replied.

"Good," she smiled.

"How are you fairing?" Cullen asked as he gave her his full attention.

"I am well…" she trailed off as her left hand disappeared behind her back.

The anchor, the gift of Andraste, humanity's saving grace that has yet to be seen but rumors of her closing the rifts of the fade were spreading as if it were wild fire.

"Even though you are being called the Herald of Andraste?" Cullen asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"If that's what they want to call me, it doesn't bother me. I'm still known as Artemis Trevelyan," she replied.

Cullen knew of the House of Trevelyan situated in the city of Ostwick in the Free Marches. He had encountered a few members of the House of Trevelyan and noted that they were members of the Chantry or served in the Templar ranks, but Artemis Trevelyan did not fit either of those molds.

"I see that's how you feel…" Cullen trailed off.

"Yes...um...well I should be off. I hope to speak to you again Commander," Artemis said as she exited the room.

Even after the woman left she was still on his mind. The woman that didn't fit the mold of her family, a woman with a contagious roguish smirk.

* * *

It was weeks before she returned, longer than anticipated but when she returned it was glorious. Artemis seemingly waltzed into Haven on one of Dennet's finest steeds and the missing Inquisition soldiers behind her. Cullen and a few soldiers that were training went over to her taking the steeds and the wounded soldiers. Artemis slid off of her horse

"You've returned with more than you left," Cullen commented.

"I do that sometimes," Artemis smirked causing Cullen to have a silly smirk of his own. That roguish smirk of hers was becoming something he was beginning to enjoy.


End file.
